Visitas
by A.Schwarzung
Summary: Han pasado 13 años desde la noche en que Mu perdiera todo… y ahora, una segunda visita le perturba su tranquila vida de ermitaño. (one shot/shounen-ai)


**Visitas**

******N/A: **ninguna

* * *

Permanecía sentado tranquilamente, observando con impasibilidad el desolado paisaje de Jamir, aquel lugar desértico que pese a lo inhóspito se había tornado en aquel único alivio que su alma podía buscar después de aquella fatídica noche en la que su vida tanto cambiara. Le era imposible comprender como los demás no se habían percatado del evento, simplemente habían notado ciertos cambios… quizás era demasiado duro al pretender que los demás hubiesen sentido aquel cosmos lleno de bondad y poder milenario perderse. Pero él, su discípulo, lo había percibido, había experimentado una sensación casi apabullante de pérdida al ser incapaz de sentir de nuevo la presencia del único ser constante en su joven vida. Trató de esperar unos días, unas semanas…pero después de dos semanas no pudo más y abandonó el santuario, llevándose consigo la dorada armadura de Aries, ciertamente aún no había pasado por la prueba final, pero nadie le había seguido. Todos reconocían, aunque fuese en silencio, que él era el legítimo dueño de la armadura del carnero dorado. Ni siquiera el impostor se había dignado a molestarlo, o eso era lo que había pensado por más de una década.

Vio entrar a la estancia a Kiki, y éste lucía pálido y ligeramente incómodo. No tardó en hacerse conocedor de aquello que le causaba tanto temor a su joven discípulo, pues la presencia del santo se hacía de su conocimiento, ante lo cual Mu apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Vio penetrar en la estancia a quien reconociera como el sexto guardián. Su altivo modo de caminar y aquel fulgor casi etéreo que se desprendía tanto de la dorada armadura de Virgo como de la rubia cabellera del mismo.

Por un momento se sintió ínfimo, su sencilla ropa, lo descuidado de su arreglo personal, pese a lo nítido, le pareció de repente demasiado humilde ante aquel hombre que como heraldo celeste venía a perturbar la tranquilidad de su retiro.

—¿A qué has venido Shaka de Virgo?

Cuestionó el mayor de los lemurianos con pasibilidad, pese al horror que le causaba ver a uno de sus supuestos compañeros; levantándose de su asiento, mirándole fijamente. Podía llevar los ojos cerrados, pero estaba seguro de que la mirada de Shaka le escrutaba, y no se equivocaba. Al santo de Virgo le causaba cierta sorpresa el reencuentro, había esperado ver a Mu como un ermitaño, pero el discípulo con el que se había encontrado, le perturbaba, ¿qué planeaba Mu? Si es que ya tenía un pequeño, un lemuriano, ¿de dónde había salido? ¿Acaso Mu pensaba tomar el lugar del patriarca que le correspondería al discípulo de éste?

Se sentía extrañado, pero no por ello dejó de mantenerse tan sereno como Mu, y al escuchar la pregunta, simplemente permaneció en la misma posición. Se aproximó un poco más hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca como para que sólo Mu fuese capaz de escucharlo.

—El Patriarca me ha mandado a buscarte Mu, desea que te presentes ante él cuanto antes. La presencia del santo de Aires es requerida en los doce templos.

Fue todo cuanto Shaka estuvo dispuesto a decir, y antes esas breves palabras Mu simplemente desvío su mirada en otra dirección como si con ello pudiese olvidar lo que le acababan de decir.

—Kiki, ve a otra parte, necesito hablar con el caballero a solas.

Y esa fueron las únicas palabras que necesitó el niño para desaparecer de la vista de ambos. Una vez a solas, Mu se puso de pie, enfrentando al sexto custodio.

—Puedes decirle a ese hombre que lamento declinar su invitación, pero aún no ha llegado mi momento de regresar al santuario.

—Caballero de Aires, no te recomiendo que hagas eso, mi orden fue clara, no regresar sin ti. Así que Mu, deja de jugar y vayámonos, seguramente tu discípulo recibirá gozoso la noticia de que regresan a Grecia.

Shaka permanecía firme, sin siquiera dignarse a mirar a Mu, sus ojos aún cerrados.

—¿Por qué Shaka? Sólo dame la razón por la cual obedeces a ese hombre. Sabes que él no es…

—Es el patriarca, y es un patriarca justo, y si él es justicia, entonces yo estoy con él; así de simple Mu.

—No me lo parece—, musitó el joven lemuriano antes de girarse, —puedes quedarte cuanto tiempo gustes Shaka, porque no pienso irme contigo a Grecia. Cuando sea el momento; entonces volveré.

—¿Por qué esa necedad Mu? ¿Acaso no soy yo tu amigo, tu camarada? ¿No eres el Santo de Aries? Tu lugar es en Grecia, no aquí perdido a la mitad de la nada. Además ayudaste a esos chicos de Bronce, ¿no es verdad?

Mu no se molestó en preguntar como era que conocía ese detalle, por lo que simplemente contestó a lo primero.

—Fuiste mi amigo Shaka, eres quizás de todos los dorados el que mejor me entiende, pero no logras entender del todo, para mí no es sólo el patriarca, es mi maestro el que murió ese día, y a Saga… aún no puedo perdonarlo. No hay ninguna razón para que yo vaya al Santuario. La diosa a la que juré proteger hace mucho que no está ahí.

Shaka emitió un profundo suspiro, mientras permitía que los celestes orbes se abrieran, apreciando así como pese a la soledad y a los años pasados, Mu seguía siendo en parte el joven discípulo de Aires. Sus ojos verdes siempre tan sinceros, y lo delicado de su figura escondiendo la gran fortaleza de la que era poseedor. Sabía Shaka que si se enfrentaban ambos saldrían mal heridos; si contar con que sería una pérdida de tiempo.

Por su parte Mu se encontraba un tanto extrañado por la decisión de Shaka de abrir sus ojos sin intentar atacarle, se sentó en el piso, cansado de repente de aquel diálogo sinsentido entre ambos. Ninguno de los dos cedería, se conocían demasiado bien.

—Mu, si no haces caso a tu compañero, hazle caso al que fue tu amigo, es Shaka el que te pide que regreses… no quiero enfrentarme a ti; es innecesario. Si lo hacemos serían quizás dos pérdidas que sólo significarían un desperdicio. Ven conmigo a Grecia.

—Shaka, hace más de diez años lo hubiese hecho, es más quizás si hubieses venido antes de que llegase ese chico de Bronce, hubiese ido contigo, pero ahora no, ese chico me recordó muchas cosas…

El rubio simplemente meneó su cabeza. Le miro después con esos ojos celestes que tanto incomodaban al primer guardián.

—Ese chico y tú…

—Shaka, ese no es asunto tuyo—, cortó Mu sin dejar de sentirse incómodo ante el escrutinio al que se veía sometido.

—Está bien, no diré nada más, pensaba que eras una persona distinta Mu, pero creo que me equivoqué, traicionas tus principios por un niño, y abandonas el lugar al que perteneces por miedo.

—No es verdad y lo sabes, quizás fue así en el pasado, pero ahora mis motivos son otros Shaka y no lo entenderías.

—¿Y por qué no Mu?

Cuestionaba el blondo mientras disminuía la distancia entre ambos, haciendo retroceder a Aries hasta que topó contra una pared.

—Quizás es por que no sé que tan buen amante sea ese chiquillo ¿es eso Mu?

El aludido no soportó más el tono injurioso de las acusaciones, así que sin dudarlo le asestó un golpe al otro, que apenas fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para detenerlo con su mano cerrada sobre el puño de Mu.

—Deja de decir tal sarta de estupideces Shaka, no tienes derecho alguno a hablarme en ese tono, y mucho menos a decirme esas cosas.

—Si quieres la verdad, no, no tengo derecho, ni siquiera por haberte extrañado todos estos años ¿no es así? Todos piensan que soy un insensible, fuiste la única persona que no me trató como a un ser sobrenatural, y después te fuiste y me dejaste solo, con todos los demás que son incapaces de comprender lo que soy.

—Shaka yo…

—Lo mejor será que me vaya Mu, pero recuerda una sola cosa, la próxima vez no seré yo quien venga, y quizás esa persona no sea tan comprensiva como yo…

* * *

Mu observaba la desierta llanura, Kiki aún no regresaba, y sus dedos aún delineaban con insistencia aquel lugar…

—Dile que tiene mi palabra de que volveré pronto…

Eso había musitado Mu, una vez que había alcanzado a Shaka antes de que éste desapareciera del mismo modo en que había llegado, su mano sosteniendo con fuerza el antebrazo de Shaka. Se sintió incómodo de nuevo por lo que le soltó y se giró de prisa, no deseando que Shaka le mirara tan confundido y frágil.

Sorprendido como estaba aún, Mu sintió la presencia de Shaka desvanecerse, de un modo tan distinto a ese beso que había impreso el rubio después de haberle dicho esas palabras:

"Lo mejor será que me vaya Mu, pero recuerda una sola cosa, la próxima vez no seré yo quien venga, y quizás esa persona no sea tan comprensiva como yo…" sus labios apenas si se habían rozado, y después Shaka ya estaba del otro lado de la habitación.

La noche caía ya, y en el corazón del santo de Aires una calidez extraña se apoderaba de él y de sus mejillas. Deseaba regresar a Grecia, y eso era algo que no pensaba que fuese a ocurrir jamás. Pero la vida daba vueltas y esa era una que él no esperaba, sin embargo se había prometido esperar a que Atenea fuese al Santuario, en ese momento regresaría a Grecia; y volvería a ver a Shaka… quizás.


End file.
